Living a Nightmare
by IcyPanther
Summary: The boys at CGL finally discover how much they really care about Zero when he's bitten by a rattlesnake and is denied treatment. Will they lose him to the poison, or to the nightmares that haunt his past? On Hiatus
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Holes and Zero (unfortunately) do not belong to me but to Louis Sachar.**

**Living a Nightmare**

**Chapter One**

The bronze skin woman hummed, her wrinkled hands clasping a small, delicate red rose blossom, the stem discarded on the ground. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun on her head, a scarlet shawl draped over it and cascading down her shoulders.

"It appears that you have forgotten Madame Zeroni," she sighed, vibrant honey eyes staring into the woods bordering her house. "Why have you forgotten?" The wind rustled in the trees, the weeping willow stationed at the edge of the river groaning as its weight shifted.

"The curse is now upon you and your family. It would not have been if you had carried Madame Zeroni up the mountain and let me drink from the stream. But you have not done so." The old woman sighed again and glanced down at the flower in her hand.

Gasping, she threw it to the ground, eyes suddenly wide and fearful as she looked at the innocent rose, which lay on the hard-packed earth. Moving slowly forward, her purple skirt blowing in the breeze and her gold bracelets tinkling as they hit each other, the fortune teller knelt down and picked the flower up again.

"Why has this happened? What does this mean?" she asked softly, carrying the blossom over and dumping it into a bowl of crystal clear water on her small table. Immediately, the liquid turned pure black, the petals of the rose soaking with black. Acting quickly, Madame Zeroni picked it out of the water and set it down on the cloth.

"Danger is coming," she murmured. "Something will happen. But not to me…not to me," she repeated. "But to someone else of my line. They will fall prey to evil…but what can I do? I am an old woman and will not be able to reach my son, all the way in America."

Sitting down heavily in her chair, Madame Zeroni placed her head in her arms, hoping, praying, that an idea would come to her. And come to her one did. "I will not be able to stop it," she murmured, cupping the rose in her hand and pulling off each petal, "but I will help."

Placing each black petal in a small, earthen bowl, the woman poured in some clean water followed quickly by a lock of her own hair. Picking up the bowl, she set it against the hot coals of her small cooking fire, waiting until the liquid began to bubble.

As soon as steam had begun to rise into the cloudless sky, Madame Zeroni picked it up with tongs and put it on a flat rock next to her steps. Adding in a sprinkle of herbs and a drop of her blood, the woman smiled as the liquid turned into a deep green.

Raising it to her lips, she drank, gagging slightly at the foul taste. "It is done now," she whispered, placing the empty bowl on the table. "Let us be protected by our loved ones. Let them help us in any way they can and let us do our best to serve them so they may accomplish their goal."

These lines said, the woman toppled off of her front step to land next to the rose's step, her eyes closed in eternal sleep, her deed now done and her family saved. One day her descendants would require help, and they would receive it.

* * *

Dry, golden colored dirt flew through the air, landing on top of the growing pile behind Hector Zeroni, more commonly known as Zero. The bucket hat that normally protected his head from the hot Texas sun had fallen down to hang down his back as he took a gulp of water from his canteen.

In the hole to his right was Stanley Yelnats the fourth, whom the camp referred to as Caveman, though Zero still preferred to call him by his real name. He was the newest recruit that had been delivered to Camp Green Lake, about two months after Zero had arrived.

And still, after about five months of digging, Stanley had yet to master hole digging. Zero jumped out of his completed hole and glanced at the sky, blinking at the harsh light the sun gave off. '_Just past four,' _he smiled. _'By the time I help Stanley finish it should be around five…then we can go back and he can help me learn to read.' _

Walking over to his friend's, his only friend, hole, Zero jumped down into the three feet deep crater. "You're not doing so hot," he laughed. Noticing that Stanley's canteen was empty, Zero handed his over and the boy took a long swig.

"I'm almost done," Stanley grinned good-naturedly. "Just about another foot wide and then some down."

"What letters are we going to work on today?" Zero asked, digging his shovel into the dirt below them.

"I think we'll go for 'N' through 'R' today. And we can work on some words again and what sound they make."

"Sounds like a plan," the mocha skinned boy agreed. As he lifted the shovel again, his hands froze and his eyes focused on the far corner of the pit.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

"Rattlesnake," he whispered. "Don't move…it's right behind you."

Stanley froze completely, his eyes darting from Zero's face to the shovel clutched tightly in his hands, which he was preparing to throw at the snake. In a burst of movement, the object soared free and crashed into the snake, blood splattering the walls.

"It's…it's okay now," Zero said shakily. Stanley moved away from the body and stood next to Zero, himself feeling slightly weak at the knees.

"That was close," he remarked. "Good aim, Zero."

The younger boy simply nodded and went over to the snake carcass to throw it out of the hole. None expected what would happen next.

The rattlesnake came to life in Zero's hands and lunged at the boy's arm, fangs bared and glistening with blood. The next second, two screams sounded. One from Zero as the teeth pierced through his orange uniform and dug into his flesh and Stanley's from the surprise and shock.

Zero ripped the snake from his right arm with his other hand and threw it against the wall, where it fell to the floor and was buried beneath a pile of rubble, instantly dying. The other boys from the D-tent were attracted over and they peered into the hole, where Stanley was kneeling next to Zero, who was slowing fading to unconsciousness.

"SOMEBODY GET HELP!" Stanley shouted, shaking the small boy. No one on the surface moved, though many exchanged uneasy glances. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?"

Lying Zero gently on the ground, Stanley jumped out of the hole and ran over to Mr. Pendanski, who had ignored the scream and was leaning against the water truck, watching idly at the frantic boy coming at him. "Sir! He needs help! He's been bitten by a rattlesnake!"

"Slow down, Stanley. Now, slower, tell me what happened."

Stanley stamped his foot on the ground in impatience. "Zero got bitten by a rattlesnake! He needs medical treatment!"

"Zero?" Mr. Pendanski walked over to the edge of the hole and looked down at the still form, which was beginning to convulse slightly from the venom. "Now normally we send the victim home if they've been bitten. But Zero doesn't have a home, now does he?"

"Which way to the medical tent?" asked Stanley, jumping back down and scooping Zero into his arms.

Mr. Pendanski smirked. "Zero doesn't need a medical tent. Why don't you go pick out a nice grave for him instead? There are plenty of spots open."

"What…what do you mean?" the brown haired boy asked, hugging the boy, still a child, to his chest. "He can be treated, right?"

The other boys on the edge of the pit were exchanging glances once more. They knew that once someone was bitten they were taken to the Warden's house and treated…Barf Bag had gone there and then gone home. Why wasn't Zero?

"Oh, he can. But he won't. Zero doesn't have anybody to come looking for his body. Zero doesn't have anyone who will wonder what happened to him. Because Zero isn't anybody."

"He is too somebody!" Stanley yelled, carefully climbing out of the hole so he was across it from Mr. Pendanski. "He's a person, just like me and you!"

"Zero is a nobody and no one will miss him when he's gone. Best go find a grave for him, Yelnats. He won't last past sundown."

**Author's Notes:**

Yes, I know, quite short. But I decided to write an opening and see if anyone's attention has been caught before I dig myself into a hold so deep I can't stop writing. :P Your comments would be wonderful and reviews very, very welcome.

Also, if you'll notice I have quite a few other stories. So if you don't see updates for a while; don't panic. I haven't forgotten about the story n.n


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I've been wishing, but so far there's been no sign that Louis Sachar will give up rights to Holes.**

**Living a Nightmare**

**Chapter Two**

The next hour passed by in a blur for Stanley. Nothing seemed real. More like some horrible dream that he wished someone would wake him up from.

His friend was dying. Dying. A five-letter word that could inflict so much pain. Whenever the word dying is heard, it always means suffering. For everyone. Everyone who knew and loved the victim felt as if they were dying to. Wished they were dying. But couldn't.

The boy glanced at Zero, lying on his bed, shivers wracking his body even though the temperature was easily past one hundred. A thin sheen of sweat dotted his dark skin; the curly hair plastered to his face, soft moans issuing from his chapped lips.

Stanley has pulled down Zero's orange uniform until it hung about his waist so he could better examine the snakebite. What he saw wasn't good. The skin was rapidly turning into shades of blue and purple, blood still oozing out of the cut right in the middle of Zero's lower arm.

"You have to hang in there," Stanley whispered, voice cracking as he gripped Zero's hand on his good arm tightly. "Come on man, you can't die on me." The child, just a mere eleven years old, remained unresponsive, his breathing growing harsher and more ragged.

Stanley knew there was nothing he could do. His hand involuntarily strayed up to his cheek, where three scratch marks from the Warden's nails had left their mark. But his discomfort was mild compared to what Zero was going through…and he could help in no way.

He'd tried…he really had. As soon as Mr. Pendanski had told him to go pick out a grave for Zero, he'd taken off with the boy across the desert to the Warden's cabin. As soon as he'd tried to explain that Zero needed help, she'd slapped him, her nails biting into his skin.

She'd told him the same thing Pendanski had. That no one would miss Zero and no one would care. She wasn't going to waste precious time healing a boy who didn't deserve to be healed. She'd then told him to get out unless he wanted some real venom in his blood and not just a few scratches.

All of the other D-tent boys were still out on the fields, digging their holes but Stanley had abandoned his. Who cared if it wasn't done? Sure, the Warden and Pendanski and Mr. Sir might mind, but they weren't important. Only Zero was important. And Zero was dying.

"It's not supposed to end like this," muttered the brown haired boy, tears beginning to trickle down his cheeks. "We were both going to get out here and you were going to find your mom. And I was going to teach you to read. Remember? You just can't go! You can't go…"

Slouching forward, Stanley rested his elbows on the edge of the cot and simply stared at Zero's face, drawn tight in pain. Large, brown eyes flickered open, much to the surprise of Stanley and he fell off of the chair he'd been sitting on. "Stanley?" the child whispered. "It hurts."

"I know," he whispered back, now kneeling next to the bed. "I know it hurts. But you gotta keep fighting. Please Zero! Don't die!"

The dark skinned boy gave a weak smile back. "Sorry Stanley."

"Hector! Please! Don't go!" The pleas fell on deaf ears as Zero once more fell back into his dream world, bringing Stanley back into his living nightmare. "Don't go…don't leave me."

The tent flap opened a while later, during the time in which Stanley had rewrapped the snake bite and put another cold cloth on Zero's head. "Hey, Caveman? Dinner's almost over," said Magnet hesitantly, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"I'm not hungry," Stanley said softly, his eyes riveted on the small boy, still living but struggling for each breath.

"You've gotta eat, man."

"Why?"

Magnet shuffled into the room and sat down on the ground next to Stanley. "How's he doing?" he queried, looking at the boy with concern.

"He's dying," Stanley whimpered, blinking back tears that were threatening to overspill. "And I can't do anything."

"Hang in there, little buddy," Magnet comforted, his Hispanic accent sweet to hear. "I brought him some water," he said, looking at Stanley. "I'll watch him if you want to go get something to eat."

Stanley smiled at the Mexican boy. "Thanks Magnet." As he was headed for the entrance of the tent, Magnet's yell alerted him. Turning, his own mouth dropped in amazement.

"Is he supposed to be doing that?" Jose asked, backing fearfully away from Zero, who was glowing a bright blue. The light kept getting brighter until both delinquents were shielding their eyes from the harsh glare. And then…everything was blue.

"Is it just me man, or are we floating?" Magnet muttered, trying to find solid ground beneath him. Indeed, both were in a gigantic blue cloud and the floor was nowhere to be found.

"_Protect him…"_

"Did you hear that?" Stanley panicked, looking wildly around the blue void. Magnet nodded, his dark eyes wide with fear.

"_Help him…"_

"What the fuck is going on?" Magnet demanded, 'walking' over to Stanley.

"_He needs you…"_

A second later, both fell from the cloud onto hard packed earth. "Land!" cried Magnet thankfully, bending down and kissing the asphalt

"Where are we?"

They definitely weren't at Camp Green Lake anymore. They were standing in the middle of a street, with tall, buildings stretching up along the curb. Homeless people littered the streets on the corners, watching the passerby with hopeful eyes. And to make the picture perfect, a taxi was speeding right for both boys.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Stanley, shoving Jose. But he wasn't quick enough. The car bore into him and continued on its way, never once looking back. Strangely enough, Stanley was standing in the street, perfectly unharmed.

"I don't think they can see us," remarked Magnet, waving his hand in front of a woman's face who ignored him completely. "It's like we're invisible."

"Does that kid look familiar to you?" Stanley breathed, pointing at a tiny figure running across the street, cars honking angrily at him.

"It's Zero, man! How'd he get so little?"

The child sagged against the wall of one of the buildings a second later, and Magnet and Stanley cautiously approached. This Zero was much different from the one they knew. He was as thin as a toothpick and his wild hair was uncombed and tangled with leaves. A ripped tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans were all that protected him and he wore no shoes or socks.

Gripped tightly in his hands was a granola bar, that he was preparing to eat when a shout made all three of them look up. As soon as Zero recognized the older looking boy, around fifteen, he took off running once more, ducking into the alley on his left. Magnet and Stanley followed.

It wasn't long before the fifteen year old caught up and tackled Zero, the small boy crying out as his face was ground into the blacktop. "Thought you could get away that easily, did you?" he snarled, yanking Zero to his feet by his hair.

"I-I'm sorry," the child cried, refusing to look at the teenager.

"Let's go through this one more time," he sneered. "Who's older?"

"You are," Zero whispered.

"Who keeps you fed?"

"You do."

"Who deserves your respect?"

"You do."

"Then why don't you show it?" he shouted, tossing Zero to the ground. "Answer me that, you little freak."

"I was hungry! I'm sorry Kyros!"

"Sorry isn't enough anymore, Zero," he said mockingly, kicking the boy in the stomach, who remained silent, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "It's time for you to pay the price for your need to go against orders."

"Stop it!" Stanley cried, rushing for Kyros, only to pass straight through him.

The spiky blond haired teen pulled a knife out of his pocket and knelt down next to the boy, who now lay shivering with fear. "Don't worry, it won't hurt too badly," Kyros assured. Picking up the back of Zero's shirt, Magnet stepped back in disgust and repulsion.

Thin lines crisscrossed all over the dark skin, scars and scabs from being cut with the knife. Navy bruises stood out amongst the brown and Stanley and Magnet both began to feel their blood boil. Tracing the knife gently down one of the clear patches of skin, Kyros smirked as Zero whimpered softly, tears leaking out of his tightly closed eyes.

"Stop it…" he whispered. "Please Kyros…"

"This is what you deserve, Zero. You know, you really do live up to your name…good for nothing. I wonder why I even waste my time on the likes of you. Though you do make a decent pickpocket, gotta give you credit there."

"Just let me go," Zero sobbed.

"Not until you've finished paying off what I gave you. And you'll be doing this kind of thing for the next few years to make up for it all. Besides, what is an eight year old kid like you going to do to make a living without me and the rest of the gang?" Zero remained silent. "That's what I thought. You've got no one cuz no one cares. Even your mom left-"

Kyros never got to finish his sentence as Zero rolled across the ground and slammed his knees into a very special part of the boy's anatomy. "Don't you dare say that about my mother!" he cried, brown eyes flashing with anger. "She's looking for me still! I know it!"

"You little-" Kyros lunged for the boy but Zero turned and began to run again.

As Magnet and Stanley watched, the shapes around them began to grow fuzzier until it all faded to black. Next thing they knew was they were flying away from the present day Zero and crashing into the beds across from them.

"What was that, man?" Magnet gasped, clutching his pounding heart.

"Dunno," Stanley answered, crawling over to Zero and sighing in relief when he realized the boy was still breathing. "Do you think it was some event in his past?"

"Maybe, but how'd we see it?"

"Who knows…maybe it's part of a curse of some sort."

"That didn't sound like no curse, man. That lady's voice was creepy! But it wasn't evil…hey, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if that was real or not," Stanley answered, carefully turning Zero onto his back. Rolling up the white shirt he wore beneath his uniform, both could only stare. Light brown lines were stretched all over his skin, some more faded then others but still there.

"We went back in the past," Magnet concluded. "But why? What did that mean?"

"That voice," Stanley said slowly. "She wanted us to help him…maybe by knowing this we can help him."

"How?"

"Good question. But," Stanley sighed, "I don't know the answer."

**Author's Notes:**

Wow! Normally, ten reviews isn't much but considering this is Holes , that's pretty damn good:P And as one reviewer said, which I take no offence in at all, this is an origanl plot. I was cruising thorugh the other fics, and almost all of them have girls coming to CGL. Not natural and not realistic.

I don't plan on having any romance or any girls coming to CGL. Though the boys do head to a girl, but not as a romance interest. You'll see in good time. Maybe if I get a good amount of reviews, I can update on Saturday again...So, please do review!


End file.
